pokemon_paper_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy
Ivy, known on ROBLOX as LoveHinaHatsune, is a well-known Global Moderator of the forum, though she originally monitored the game too from 2014 up until recent times. She stepped down from her position as an Admin on the game in late 2015 due to lost interest in Pokemon. She's been around since 2013. She's also the creator of this wiki. Present As mentioned earlier, Ivy has been around since 2013. In 2013, she was an upbeat, but innocent girl. In 2014, she matures slightly, but for the worse. Her sense of humor gets more morbid and she puts up a joking rude front, a surprising attitude for an Admin. However, since late 2015, Ivy's been maturing for the better, losing her old sense of humor, which gets replaced with a more 'tasteful' one in her own personal opinion. She also gets more level-headed and polite, but she can also gets passive-aggressive. Scratch that, she went back to all-lowercase, but she still talks relatively mature. Since she's no longer into the game, she asked Pika to remove her Administrator, instead choosing to stay as merely a Global Moderator. On the forum, she owns an art thread. Ivy is a traditional artist since she doesn't own a graphic tablet. She's a good friend of Aidan7777, Pika, and Thirteenth/Twelve/Nanj. Art As mentioned above, Ivy is a traditional artist. She has interest in becoming a comic book author (maybe even a mangaka). Her art styles are influenced by Daisuke Ishiwatari, Hirohiko Araki, Toshimichi Mori, Yuki Kato, and her friends in real life. She colors with watercolors and Copic markers. History Peaceful Era To The Stand-Off (2013) Ivy, alongside the earliest Forum members, quickly made a name for themselves around the community. Around the earliest times, Ivy was friendlier, but also less mature. She was easily annoyed by drama, and never caused a real problem. Though she did get a warning for linking to an erotic fanfiction. Hey, she did warn others it was a link to a NSFW fanfiction. She was neutral when Time and Net had their first stand-off, because honestly, she was meh with both at the times. Around the end of this era, Ivy applied for Admin, but quickly withdrew her application a day later, since she thought it was awful. (It was.) She also created the wiki around these times. Rise of Spono (Late 2013 to Early 2014) The peaceful era ended when a member named Spono joined, who quickly spammed his admin applications on others' applications, because he couldn't figure out how to create a thread ''(lack of observation skills mean a bad admin, pal). When his application was posted, she quickly pointed out the flaws in his application, which ticked off the other member, causing him to show his toxic side to the community. In the end, he was denied. Next, Spono spammed on every threads, then got banned for it. The Dissolving of Administration Department (Late 2014) '''More on' here. Ivy was against Pika's decision to disband the administration system (caused by public pressure). She supported Dai's idea on creating a seperate, moderated game, but the idea failed. Ivy ultimately regretted complaining about Pika's decision, having been a bit too late to learn of Pika's stress. New Years Disaster (Beginning of 2015) Read more about New Years Disaster 2014 here. During these times, Ivy was incredibly distressed, and especially concerned for the creator's personal health due to the events. Ivy usually went to the wikia, and made plenty of blog posts to vent. She can throw lots of profanity when she really needed to. Time and Net lost their powers, Cel now being in charge around these times. Rise to High Position (January 14th 2015) The 1st time she created her admin application, she was quickly showered with supports (having made good friends with the forum community, after all). In less than a day, she was accepted. Spono's Return (February 2015) Spono came back, and while he was due to be banned again, Time forgave the convict because he was called a 'nigga'. Ivy was clearly distressed by Time's choice, and almost left, but quickly regained her composure after a few days. Then Spono got banned for being rude to Meep. Turtwigandweedle (March 2015) Ivy's least favorite era (at the moment), where her best friend, Meep was harassed by an 11-years old. Ivy was probably the harshest person to Turtwigandweedle, even if it was Time who dealt the killing blow. All in all, Ivy's protective side was shown best around these times. Leave (April to Early June 2015) She left when it looked like Aidan and Scrag were about to argue again. While she claimed it was because of drama (and hurtful jokes), it was because Ivy was suffering from depression around these periods, but didn't want to slip out the fact. She created a new forum, and invited only a few specific people to it. Return and Time's Farewell (June 2015) At the smell of drama regarding admins, guess whose bus came back. Time and Scrag had a stand-off, though it ended in Scrag's favor, much to Ivy's chagrin (despise her claim to being neutral). Head Admin was removed, even though it was a very important part of the Administrative System. On the plus side, she got to know Pika better. Recovery Head Admins were added back after Aidan's successful negotiation with Pika, with Masked being elected the Head Admin. Forum Overhaul Also known as Meme Day 2015. After Scrag said something really stupid, Time showed up to vandalize the forum as a joke, starting by turning Scrag into a Pepe. Aidan took the joke a bit too far and did the same to Netprobe. Ivy, being bored out of her mind, decided to join by changing the background to Dio and the banner to Iwaoi (her OTP from Haikyuu!!) and adding a playlist which basically rickrolls and John Cena people. Pika moved the forum, and surprisingly, nobody held Ivy responsible for Meme Day, possibly due to the fact she didn't vandalize anyone's profile, and actually didn't support Time vandalizing Scrag or Aidan vandalizing Net. She was insensitive about the joke, though and legitimately laughed when people got offended because it was temporary. Aidan's Removal (Present) Aidan made another off-handed comment which set off Dragonslayer31222 and ended up pissing the guy enough to request removal of Aidan. Ivy is still laughing about that because honestly, most of the reasons people listed on the thread aren't even valid. She honestly felt people were bandwagonning there. Yes, Aidan have been mean (she can't honestly deny that), and he complains a lot (she can't deny that either). But inactive? Yet again PPR forgets Australia is a country. Pokasi doesn't even know Aidan that well enough, Music is also inactive (because of school) though Ivy's unsure about Bid. The best part is Dragon also called Aidan a 'bitch' before hand. Good god bandwagonning, people. Ivy loved how when a Complaint Thread was created, everyone just dropped all respect for Aidan to -support him. Though Aidan did leave himself, so. Interests Ivy is a weeb trash. She hates (loves) anime and video games. Her favorite anime is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, 2nd favorite being a tie between Gintama and Haikyuu!!, while 3rd favorite is Assassination Classroom. Kekkai Sensen is 4th favorite. When it comes to video games, Ivy '''loves '''fighting games. Seriously, she loves most fighting games out there, except for Street Fighter 4, and the ones she haven't played. Her main games are Guilty Gear and BlazBlue, though she plans on picking up Persona 4 Arena Ultimax soon. Otherwise, she also plays plenty of other video games, like Touhou, Devil May Cry, the Persona series, and so on. '''BlazBlue main: '''Mu-12 / '''Sub: '''Rachel, Noel '''Guilty Gear main: '''Dizzy / '''Sub: '''Venom Trivia * Ivy's Tumblr URL is embodiment-of-the-divine-sin. * Her steam is Misfortunate Ivy. * This is either the most or least well-known fact about Ivy; she's Thai. * She's born on January 5th, her astrological sign is Capricorn. Her Arcana (from her own personal judgement) is the Moon. * Ivy is the current god of the universe. * Ivy can be ''very protective ''of her friends, though she's willing to admit they've done wrong. * Ivy has Depression. It's easy to tell when it hits her, since she gets significantly bitchier, more sensitive and lets her own self-hatred get noticed. * Very self-conscious about her own health. She's severely underweight in real life. = Category:Admin Category:Members Category:Forum Category:Game